Captain Hakeke
Hakeke is the captain of the space pirate ship the Cassiopeia. ''He was formerly a member of the Keron Space Navy, but quit due to unsatisfactory conditions. 'Personality' Hakeke is an excellent navigator, a skilled judge of character, and according to most of his crewmates, a scatterbrained moron. He is also somewhat of a coward, although he'd do anything for his friends. His years in the navy have made him a seasoned sailor, although he is a bit detatched from reality at times. He met his good friend and partner, Takeshi, when he was shipwrecked on Pekopon and separated from his crewmates. Their relationship was rocky at first, due to them both being awkward around strangers, but they eventually formed a bond that can only be recognized as a Prime Example of Good Old Fashioned Broship. Relationships Hakeke has developed the following relationships with the following people. '''Takeshi Saito': Takeshi is Hakeke's good friend and partner. Hakeke occaisionally takes advantage of Takeshi's ability to translate ancient space runes, but they have established that their relationship is nothing if not best-friendship. Before Hakeke was able to reunite with Chief Engineer Hororo and repair the Cassiopeia, Hakeke lived in Takeshi's home. After the spaceship was repaired, Takeshi was invited to serve as Deck Cadet. He accepted the duty under the condition that he would be able to visit Pekopon to attend school. First Mate Anana: '''Hakeke has an awkward friendship with Anana, whose short temper and violent nature clash with the Captain's vague pacifism. It has been stated that they knew eachother in the navy, but it has not yet been confirmed. '''Chief Engineer Hororo: Hororo's shady and mysterious nature prevents him from developing solid relationships with just about everyone. However, Hakeke has stated that he knows Hororo better than anyone. Cheif Steward Lilolo: Hakeke has a crush on Lilolo, which Lilolo is completely unaware of. Lilolo and Hakeke were childhood friends before Hakeke joined the navy, and it has been rumored that Lilolo made Hakeke's coat. She seems to see him as a good friend, despite the fact that the entire rest of the crew knows that Hakeke has a crush on her. Second Mate Shikiki: Hakeke seems to be one of the few people who understand him during his "little moments". Boatswain Relala: Relala seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Hakeke. Hakeke is only partially aware of this, although he sometimes feels as though someone is watching him. It's usually Relala. Ordinary Seamen Jisusu and Jusisi: Hakeke considers the twins to be valuble members of his crew and nothing more. He is completely aware of their admiration of him. Photo on 3-30-13 at 1.09 PM.jpg|Rare chivalrous moment/back view/weapon of choice Photo on 3-30-13 at 1.26 PM.jpg|Hakeke and Takeshi Photo on 3-30-13 at 1.36 PM.jpg|When I grow up, I wanna be a space pirate! Photo on 3-30-13 at 1.44 PM.jpg|The Cassiopeia Character created by doctorCatastrophic. If you would like to RP with Hakeke, please do so on my talk page. :) Category:Keronians Category:Characters